ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG XX - Episode 030
"The Potential of Humand" is the 30th episode of the series. In order to avenge Twilight and her loss, Flash duels against Heath Burns. Will he win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Heath Burns Turn 1: Heath Heath draws. He then Normal Summons "Flame Ruler" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Left 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" (1600/1400) and "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" (1800/600) from his hand in Attack Position. Heath activates his face-down "Flaming Soldier of Helfire" to Special Summon itself as a monster (1600/1100) in Defense Position. Heath finds the Action Trap "Buried Alive", which forces Heath to send the top cards of his Deck to the Graveyard until he sends a monster. "Magna Chimp" attacks and destroys "Flame Ruler". "Gun Runner" attacks and destroys "Flaming Soldier of Hellfire". Since "Gun Runner" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, banishing itself to Special Summon one monster from Flash's Deck whose Level is the same as that as the destroyed monster's. He Special Summons "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Magna Wolf", it gains 100 ATK for every banished monster until the End Phase ("Magna Wolf": 1500 → 1600/1200). "Magna Wolf" attacks Heath directly (Heath 4000 → 2400). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Heath Heath draws. He then activates "Eruption Reload" to banish "Flame Ruler" from his Graveyard and draw 4 cards. He then Sets two cards ("Statue of the Wicked") and activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field. As both "Statue of the Wicked" cards were destroyed, Heath activates the effect of both cards to Special Summon two "Wicked Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Attack Position. He then Tributes his two "Wicked Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Flaming Emperor Hellfire" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. He then banishes "Flaming Soldier of Hellfire" to Special Summon "Meteor Humanoid" (1600/1300) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates the effect of "Flaming Emperor Hellfire" to reduce the ATK of "Magna Chimp" by 100 for every Trap Card in his Graveyard ("Magna Chimp": 1800 → 1500/600). "Hellfire" attacks an destroys "Magna Chimp" (Flash 4000 → 2900). "Meteor Humanoid" attacks and destroys "Magna Wolf" (Flash 2900 → 2800). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Magna Wolf" from his Graveyard and draw four cards. He then activates "Crystal Tusk Magna Boar" (Left 2) and "Nightlight Magna Sheep" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Chimp" (1800/600) and "Lunara" (2400/1200) from his Extra Deck and "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon X" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing "Meteor Humanoid". He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Boar" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 ("Flash Heart Dragon X": 2500 → 3000/2000; "Lunara": 2400 → 2900/1200; "Magna Chimp": 1800 → 2300/600). "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks "Hellfire", but Heath activates his face-down "Dimensional Prison" to negate the attack and banish "Flash Heart Dragon X". "Lunara" attacks "Hellfire", but Heath finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. He then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Heath Heath draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Flame Ruler" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flame Ruler", it can be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a FIRE monster. He then Tributes "Hellfire" and "Flame Ruler" in order to Tribute Summon "Searing Flame Dragon Afterburner" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Afterburner", it gains 800 ATK for every Trap Card in Heath's Graveyard. There are currently five ("Afterburner": ? → 4000/? → 4000). He then activates its second effect to look at the top five cards and send any Trap Cards among them to the Graveyard. He sends two ("Afterburner": 4000 → 5600/4000 → 5600). "Afterburner" attacks "Magna Chimp", but Flash activates his face-down "Interception" to redirect the attack to "Lunara". Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Lunara" to Defense Position. "Afterburner" then destroys "Lunara". Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Dark Burial" to discard the drawn card and draw one cards for every two cards of the same type as the discarded card in Heath's Graveyard. He discarded a Trap and there are seven Trap Cards in Heath's Graveyard, so he draws three cards. He then Normal Summons "Space-Warp Dragon" (800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of both "Afterburner" and "Space-Warp Dragon" ("Afterburner": 5600 → 800/5600; "Space-Warp Dragon": 800 → 5600/1200). "Space-Warp Dragon" attacks Heath directly via its own effect, but Heath activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Flash controls. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Chimp" (1800/600) and "Lunara" (2400/1200) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. On Flash's End Phase, the effect of "Reverse Polarity" expires ("Afterburner": 800 → 5600 → 6400/5600 → 6400). Turn 7: Heath Instead of conducting his Draw Phase, he activates the effect of "Afterburner" to take a Trap Card from his Graveyard and add it to his hand. He then discards the Trap Card to revive "Hellfire" (2600/2200) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates the second effect of "Afterburner" to look at the top five cards and send any Trap Cards among them to the Graveyard. He sends three ("Afterburner": 6400 → 8800/6400 → 8800). "Hellfire" and "Afterburner" attack and destroy "Lunara" and "Magna Chimp". Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Chimp" (1800/600) and "Lunara" (2400/1200) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. Turn 9: Heath Heath draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Magna Chimp" to Attack Position. Flash finds the Action Trap "Bone Shower", which inflicts 300 damage to Flash (Flash 1300 → 1000). Flash activates his face-down "Magna Defender Arma Excess" to Special Summon itself as a monster (100/2000) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Arma Excess", it is the only monster Flash controls that can be attacked. "Afterburner" attacks and destroys "Arma Excess". Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Aura Pulse Magna Rat" (300/200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to banish itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Sheep" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon X" with "Lunara" in order to Fusion Summon "Spectral Freezer Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Spectral Freezer Dragon" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by the Level of the Spellcaster-Type monster used for its Fusion Summon. "Lunara" is Level 6 ("Spectral Freezer Dragon": 3000 → 3600/2000). He then activates its second effect to banish the top three cards of his Deck and negate the effects of all cards on the field of the same card type as the banished cards. He banishes a Spell, a Monster and a Trap ("Afterburner": 8800 → 0/8800 → 0). "Spectral Freezer Dragon" attacks and destroys "Afterburner" (Heath 2400 → 0).